


Las curiosas historias de ClockBlocker

by Bolitadecoco



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: 15 años ~, Adolescencia, Comienzo como héroe, Español | Spanish, F/M, First Stories as Clockblocker, Probando poderes, Taylor without powers, alternative universe, intento de comedia, maybe later - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolitadecoco/pseuds/Bolitadecoco
Summary: Dennis acaba de despertar su poder, pero apenas puede controlarlo. Todo aquello que toca puede congelarse temporalmente y nunca sabe muy bien qué o quién será el siguiente.Estas son algunas de sus historias en su comienzo y no tan comienzo como héroe en Brockton Bay.





	Las curiosas historias de ClockBlocker

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia. Recordad que aún es un pequeño adolescente hormonado con poderes recién adquiridos >:)

-Click-

La sensación era suave pero terriblemente dura, como un mármol caliente.

Cuando Dennis abrió los ojos tuvo que maldecir otra vez su poder, o la falta de control sobre él.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda". No pensaba en otra cosa.

Aún era difícil controlar esto. Parar el tiempo. O algo similar. Desconocía si podía darle más juego a su poder, más caminos que recorrer.Parando el tiempo. Qué clase de broma era esta.

En un banco de un parque, algo apartado de la multitud, se encontraba sentado. Ante él, la chica con la que había quedado, ligeramente inclinada hacia él, con los ojos cerrados y boca ligeramente abierta. Congelada. No literal, pero Dennis sabía que este efecto era una congelación temporal. Por suerte y por desgracia. Estaba tan nervioso con su primer beso que la paralizó sin querer nada más hacer contacto.

Se hizo una bola sobre él mismo con las manos en la cabeza, totalmente frustrado. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar así? La última vez fueron 6 minutos y 20 segundos. La siguiente 2 minutos y 3 segundos. ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando volviera en sí? ¿Lo recordaría? ¿Tendría que estar preparado?

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Taylor. Recordaba el momento en el que le había pedido salir. Cuando le dijo que sí, cuando acordaron la hora, cuando se probaba cada camisa de un color diferente delante del espejo de su cuarto, cuando olía cada colonia existente en su casa y hacía pequeñas catas de cuál era mejor. Todo para paralizar el momento.

"¿Que cómo fue mi primer beso? El tiempo se detuvo. Ah, no, mejor dicho, lo detuve yo". Pensó de forma amarga.

El poder que rebosaba dentro de él era peligroso. Eso pensaba. Parar el tiempo, sí, controlarlo, estamos en ello. 

Desde que paralizó a la primera persona no ha sido el mismo. La psicóloga aún estaba pensando en qué forma hacerle ver que ese poder no suponía riesgos. Él los veía en todos lados.

"Que confíe en mí, dicen. Ya quisiera veros nerviosos y usando vuestros poderes"  
Recordó a Glory Girl ante esto. Tanta fuerza bruta y tanta confianza rebosante en un aura brillante. Envidia no le tenía, desde luego, pero admiraba ese aparente control de su poder.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se levantó e hizo varios estiramientos para descargar tensión. Vale. Quizás no estaba preparado antes, pero esto podía ser una nueva oportunidad.

"No paras el tiempo, generas segundas oportunidades". Intentó autoconvencerse.

Se sentó rápidamente pensando en cómo estaba posicionado antes de aquel desastre. Se inclinó levemente e intentó continuar con el beso fallido.

El tacto era duro, para qué negarlo. Mantenía la temperatura corporal de la chica, pero era realmente perturbador que no respirara o hiciera movimiento alguno.

Y allí continuó. Besando una escultura humana, esperando el despertar de su bella congelada.

Por suerte y en este caso, la congelación solo duró 3 segundos más.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy abierta a más sugerencias para hacer más divertidas las historias de este personaje :D


End file.
